The present invention pertains to lubricants for ammunition. More particularly, the present invention pertains to lubricants for jacketed ammunition. Even more particularly the present invention pertains to molybdenum disulfide-based lubricants and methods of use therefor with jacketed ammunition.
The use of a lubricant for ammunition is known for enhancing the life of the bore of a rifle. The lubricant also enables and assists in imparting less distortion and deformation of the bullets as they pass through the barrel thereby providing greater accuracy and higher muzzle velocities.
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains the use of molybdenum disulfide or xe2x80x9cmolyxe2x80x9d as a lubricant for use with jacketed ammunition has long been known. Molybdenum disulfide is a mineral which has excellent lubricating qualities because of its crystalline structure which, enables the crystals to slide over each other easily. Molybdenum disulfide is used as an ammunition lubricant because it is stable both physically and chemically and does not break down in high temperatures such as are encountered within the barrel of a rifle or similar fire arm. It bonds to metals and does not migrate.
As noted, heretofore, molybdenum disulfide has been used as a lubricant for ammunition, but has been deposited on the ammunition in a dry state through a gentle tumbling process. This enables the molybdenum disulfide to form a bond to the jacket metal that keeps it in place until needed. The use of the dry lubricant eliminates the need for grease or bonding agents that could be detrimental to the bore of the rifle. However, because the lubricant is xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d, it is much more difficult to handle then if used in liquid state thereof.
It is to be readily appreciated that there are significant advantages if the xe2x80x9cmolyxe2x80x9d could be applied in a wet state such as in a dispersion or solution because of the ease of handling.
As is detailed hereinafter, the present invention provides a molybdenum disulfide-based lubricant for jacketed ammunition which achieves the purposes hereof.
In accordance herewith there is provided a lubricant for coating ammunition which, generally, comprises: a) molybdenum disulfide, b) a polymeric lubricant, and c) a solvent, which is deposited onto d) an absorbent A predetermined amount of metal particles, depending on the type of ammunition may be introduced in the lubricant formulation.
The lubricant is applied by a method which generally comprises: contacting the ammunition with the absorbent which has the xe2x80x9cwetxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cmolyxe2x80x9d and the polymer deposited thereon. Thereafter the ammunition is dried to eliminate and remove residual solvent. Subsequent thereto, the so-treated ammunition is tumbled or vibrated with a plain or untreated absorbent.
By controlling the rate of evaporation of the solvent excellent adhesion is achieved
For a more complete understanding of the present invention reference is made to the following detailed description.